I love you too
by Lady AlyseB630
Summary: This is kind of a KyouXTohru one shot. I might later add a second chapter but only if I have time. If you haven't watched Fruit Basket epiosde 5 then this is a spoiler. Also about... ON Hold!
1. I love you

This is kind of a KyoXTohru one shot. I might ater add a second chapter but only if I have time. If you haven't watched Fruit Basket epiosde 5 then this is a spoiler. Also about the first of this is from the english dubbed script of episode 5. Also this is kind of a tear fest story that hopefully I can brighten up later with another chapter if I think up anything. This took me over 4 hours so I hope you enjoy and don't hate me!

* * *

From Fruit Basket Episode 5, Fruit Basket Volume 1 and Chapter 006 I now present: 

I love you too...

* * *

"_Oh hello I'm home_" Tohru said cheerfully to her aunt and older cousin **_(( Isn't that who they are? If I'm wrong please tell me so I can fix it ))_** as she entered the kitchen. 

Her aunt, who was holding a stack of papers in hand and her older cousin as well, turned to her, "_Tohru could you spare a moment?_"

"_Sure_"

"_It's come to my understanding that you've been living in a house with three men, am I right?_" as her aunt said this her other cousin leaned over the counter and said shocked, "_No way you were shacked up! Nice going._"

Shocked at her words Tohru's eyes widened in hurt.

Her aunt continued as if her daughter hadn't spoken, "_I had a detective agency do some checking up on you._"

_Checking up on me...?_

"_I don't understand why would you go to all that trouble?_"

"_On account of our oldest son. It's his dream to become a police officer so you see how it might cause a problem if anyone in his family had a crimanal record._" At this the son smirked coldly, "_At first I did think hiring a detective agency to be a bit extreme until I remembered how wild Kyoko **(( Tohru's mother, who looks so pretty with long hair! ))** was in her youth. Like mother, like daughters as they say or so I feared._" A shadow appeared on Tohru's face as the woman spoke so cruely **_(( Is that spelled right? ))_** of her mother.

"_Now as long as you are living in this house I have to ask you not to do anything so recluse in the future._" Her older cousin slowly stood, "_Tell us Tohru. Living in a house with three guys? I bet you had all sorts of fun, now didn't you?_" he said these words so coldly as if he enjoyed humiliating her.

A loud smack was heard followed by pure silence as everyone took in the scene. Tohru's granfather, such a kind sweet old man, had striked her cousin leaving him dumb found _**(( Is 'dumb found' even a word? ))**_.

"_Grandpa what did you_" her aunt said in shock as her son blinked.

"_Don't you know how to do anything besides ridicule others._" her grandfather said softly in a voice filled with disgust, sadness and disappointment.

**_(( That's all from the english dubbed script now here is my words. Which are very bad I might add ))_**

"Tohru" he said turning to confort his poor granddaughter but found nothing but a door slowly closing with a click.

--------

Hurt and humilitaed she ran out of the room the tears, that had began to run down her face after getting over the shock of seeing her grandfather hit her cousin, made it hard to see so she missed the horror struck forms of the cat and the rat as she raced past them, forgetting everything as she ran.

The pounding of her breaking heart made it hard to hear anything but somehow one thing made it though. It was the sound of a voice, the voice of that person. The person who would forever regret it, that would begin to hate himself till it slowly ate him away.

"**_Hey look out!_**"

Shocked she wirled around meeting the eyes of the one she had found herself falling in love with, with his messy orange hair and his sharp red eyes.

_Kyo..._

She smiled warmly towards him. He would make her feel better, he would take away the pain.

She opened up her mouth and yelled happily, "_Kyo I l-_" but she was cut off by four things. The paniked honk of horns, the screeching of tires slidding across pavement, the cruch of glass and the rough smash as metal meet delicate skin.

_Kyo I love you..._

Suddenly she was flying through the air for what felt like years until she slammed into the muscular body of someone who spent their whole life working out.

She smiled as she saw a flash of orange hair.

"_Kyo..._" she said softly, smiling up at him.

"_Tohru!! Your going to be okay just stay awake!_" Kyo yelled but she only smiled and shook her heard sadly.

"_I can't Kyo-kun_"

"_Yes you can Tohru! Please don't go! I don't want to be alone again!_"

She gentle put a hand to his face and said lovingly, "_Kyo, you will never be alone because I will always be with you_" she gentle wiped a stray tear away, "_Kyo I love you._"

"_Tohru please no don't go!_" he began to cry, sobs making his body shake.

She smiled and with her last breath "_Love, Your number one fan Tohru Honda_".

_Then she just let go..._

As she ran towards the open arms of her mother the last thing she heard was the grief filled scream of the true form of that cat and the only five words that could fill her with so much happinest.

_I love you you too...Tohru_

Then everything went black.

--------

R.I.P.

Tohru Honda

6/30/1992 - 1/1/2008

Friend, family member, and loved one

Even though you are gone

Your love and warmth with forever remain in our hearts

Then in tiny scratched in letters

_I love you too... Tohru_

**_

* * *

_**

I'm sorry but I don't know when she was born so I used my own birthday and today date as her death. Also I guessed that she was about 15. I feel very blonde not knowing this information though. I hope you enjoywed and that you'll review. Bye!

P.s. If you are confused with the part up to when Tohru left then I have the link to the episode on my profile, or I will very soon anyway. Also there might be a secound chapter will Kyo's point of view of this story but only if I have time and if people really want me to. Oh I almost forgot I'm sorry that I spelled Kyou's name without the 'u'

I just like it better without it but later I'll try and fix it but I'm too lazy now and school's starting and basketball practice. heavy sigh Wish me luck!


	2. Author Note

I love you too... Chapter 2 Author Note 

Many Said they wanted the second chapter to be chapter 1 from Kyo's point of view. So I will and if you want a third chapter please tell at your soonest chance because until I get that I will be unable to complete the second chapter without that bit of information. So please review and tell me if you want a third chapter or not. You can even take as long as you want but no new chapters will come out until I get at least 10 replies to my question. I only need 10 but the first 15 people to replie to my answer will get their names on this author not, the second chapter, and the third if it is chosen to be so. Thank you and goodbye.

Dedications:

1.LateNightWriter

2. Sxyinubab

3. Kyki- The Late Night Writer (( This would be 'CapricornGurl' but she did not answer my question, sorry ))

4.--- ((Same as 'Jyl' ))

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.


End file.
